


Charles Xavier x Reader : The House That Built Me

by SidneyDR



Category: Charles Xavier - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Xavier x Reader - Freeform, Depression, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is suffering from depression. When she arrives at the school, she hopes to feel better but doesn’t. Charles helps her find herself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier x Reader : The House That Built Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was not requested. I wrote this based on my own idea and experiences. The house described was my childhood home and yes, we did have a forest as a back yard. Our house was destroyed along with more then a hundred trees, so some corrupt bastard could build a hairdresser salon on it. 100 Trees that were at least 3 centuries old. Most likely the most personal fic that I will ever write.

Another restless dream had woken you. It took you a second to realise were you were, you have been living in the school for only a couple of weeks. You sat up in your bed and hugged your knees to your chest, an attempt to calm yourself down. You don’t know why you felt the way you did. Somehow you couldn’t help but be sad. You felt like this for months before you met Charles and he asked you to come live at the school. You thought you would feel happier, but you felt worse and worse everyday. the sadness has made you forget who you were it left you feeling like a stranger to yourself and no matter how hard you tried, you could not find anything good about yourself anymore. A knock on you door brought you back from your thoughts.

“Who is it ?” you asked.

“It’s me, uh Charles. May I come in ?”

This was not the first time that Charles came to your room. His mutation made sure of it that he always knew when you had a nightmare.

“Okay” you sighed “you can come in.”

The door opened and Charles walked in, closing the door again behind him. “Another nightmare huh ? , you know I can help you with those (y/n). “

You shook your head “ You can’t help me with this Charles.” you were too tired and upset to have this conversation again, you knew he wanted to help you but you felt like he could not help you, not with how bad you were feeling.

“Nightmares are not a hard thing to fix (y/n), at least let me try and help you.

“No. Not even you can help me feel better. Just leave me alone Charles ! “ you shout. You stand up and leave your room without giving him another look. You walk down the hallway with tears streaming down your face. When your vision starts to blur, when you can finally see clear again your are no longer standing in the hallway of the school. You were standing in the doorway of your childhood home. You blinked a couple of times, not understanding how you got here. Were you losing your mind ? You stepped inside your house, on your left was the kitchen you remembered so well the white and blue tiles covering the wall. And when you looked to your right you saw the stairs that led up to your familly’s old bedroom. Wondering were to go next you decided to walk through the kitchen to the living room. The floor and table were covered in toys. You bend down to look at them and picked up a doll which you reconized immediatly, it was your old doll. This one however looked still brand new, the curly blond hair still perfect and the pink dress not dirty. "Your memories of this place are very strong (y/n).” The voice startled you and you looked around to see who had spoken. No one was there. It took you a moment but then you reconized the voice.  
“Charles ?” You said, realising he had spoken to your mind.

 

“Yes. I regret having to do this but this seems to be the only way to help you.”

 

“ Regret what ? How is this possible ? This..my house was destroyed years ago, how can I be here, in the living room from my childhood home ?”

“I am inside your memories (y/n). What you see are your memories, all the things you remember of your home.”

“ So none of this is real?” your voice broke.

“ I am sorry (y/n). But now I can help you.”

You scoff and shake your head “Help me ? How ? By showing me the things that I have loved and lost ?”.

You waited for an answer but you didn’t get one.

You wiped the tear away that had made it´s way down your cheek. Everything looked so real, and you missed it. All of it. A child´s laughter came from behind you and you spun around quickly,again,there was no one there. “Hello ? “ you said, walking in the direction of the sound. You made your way back into the kitchen and up the stairs to your old bedroom. When you were upstairs, you were immediatly in one of your brother’s room. You walked to your left, towards your room that you used to share with your youngest brother. Pushing the door open it made the familliar cracking sound. You froze when you saw yourself sitting on your old bed, Your younger self, not much older then 6 years old, playing with your best friend. Your former self and old friend were playing with the doll, talking about how you just got it. Your friend was brushing it’s hair. And the two of you were laughing without sorrow. Taking a step toward the bed when you hear other voices, you look behind you and when you looked back at the bed, your younger self and old friend had dissapeared. You stepped inside the room looking around but no one was there anymore, the sound of voices coming from downstairs drew your attention and you left the room. Listening were the noise came from you realise they were coming from outside. You made your way down the stairs.

You opened the door to your backyard, when the sky suddenly became dark and you could hear the laughter of children again. You walked outside and saw balloons attached to the trees. It was late in the evening and darkness had fallen so it was hard to see. A blonde curly haired girl in a red flower dress passed right by you and hid behind one of the trees. Another girl with brown hair wearing a t-shirt and skirt was in the middle of the garden “I will find you !” she shouted.

You remembered this evening, it was one of your favorite most cherished memories. This was your first and only birthday party. You were playing hide and seek with your nieces in the dark.

The memory of this moment filled you with warmth, during this evening your familly was inside chatting while you were out here. You could see them through the window, all sitting next to eachother around the table. Laughing and smiling.

The garden filled with the noises of laughing children, the wind that blew through the many trees brushed your cheek. You loved living in a house that had a small forest like garden. At that very moment you knew what had been making you feel so sad. Love. Or more, the lack of it.

You realised that all this time you suffered, because you didn’t let anyone close to you anymore.

“Beautiful.” a voice said.

You looked next to you and saw Charles looking at all the trees that were swaying with the wind.

“ I loved to climb in them. The trees I mean. ‘” you said, now looking at them as well.

“ Now I realise why you loved this place so much, it’s truly beautiful.” Charles looked behind him, then back at you. “Is that your familly inside ?”

You nodded “That was my familly, yes. This was the last time we were ever together like this. Before everything changed and we had to move. They destroyed my house, Charles. All these trees, they no longer exist. A hundred trees all chopped down just for a new hairdresser business.”

He shook his head “I am truly sorry (y/n). Some people have no regard for anything but the size of their wallet. “

You turned to Charles “ I am sorry for shouting at you. I just felt so… lost. But know I finally know why.”

He looked up at you “ What was it ?”

You walk to Charles and wrap your arms around him to his suprise “ I miss having a familly, a home or just someone. But now I have found it.” you say while hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in tighter.

“You won’t be alone again, I promise.” he said and a tear escaped your eyes again “You’re home now.”

You opened your eyes and saw that you were in the hallway of the school, still hugging Charles.

And you were finally happy.


End file.
